


In The Open

by ChoPyrus_Writes



Series: It All Started Outside Grant Park [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Batcave Exploration, Batman Reveal, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hispanic!Bruce Wayne, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mid-Episode: s02e03 Fractured Masks, Minor Depictions of Injuries and Violence, Secret Identity Reveal, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, Trigger Warning – Discussions of Mental Illnesses & Ableism in Society, trans!bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoPyrus_Writes/pseuds/ChoPyrus_Writes
Summary: After a long night of friends and family, it was time for many secrets to be revealed. Bruce needed to tell John who he truly was, after all, John had already figured it out. And Bruce couldn’t have felt more like an idiot.





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> In The Open takes place not even an hour after [An Extra Effort.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228160/chapters/32804340) So please check that out, and the other fic in this series, so that this one will make more sense.
> 
> (Also, the trigger warning only appears in the later part of chapter three.)
> 
> Credit to my editor [Lainpinky131](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131)!
> 
> For reference, my Bruce Wayne looks like [this ](https://chocolatepyrusart.tumblr.com/post/168114199122/based-on-my-edit-of-telltales-bruce-wayne-love)!

Everything had been going great so far. John had visited Wayne Manor per Bruce’s accidental request, as his injuries from his previous night galivanting through Gotham’s alleyways left him particularly bored. Tiffany’s surprise visit certainly made things more complicated, but she and John were able to talk things through and rejoin Alfred and Bruce at dinner. Everything was perfect. Though, it was only afterwards, as Tiffany and Bruce were cleaning up, that things started to go wrong again.

It only took a sentence for Bruce’s world to fall into chaos.

“So, when did you tell John you were Batman?”

Tiffany had asked innocently enough. It was a reasonable question, based on the way John seemed to talk about the vigilante himself, it seemed obvious that he knew of Bruce’s not-so-secret identity.

But in reality, John didn’t know. At least, Bruce hadn’t told him. But after that sentence left her mouth and her words filled the room, Bruce came to a realization.

John knew he was Batman. And Bruce couldn’t have felt more like an idiot.

 

* * *

 

“Calm down, Bruce!”

Bruce was pacing in circles around the long table in the dining hall.

“How can I calm down? John knows, there’s no way he doesn’t,” Bruce said, and ran a hand through his wavy hair.

“Geez, I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Tiffany muttered to herself and, with a huff, sat down on the edge of the table. “Maybe I was wrong! I could have just misunderstood something he said!”

Bruce shook his head, “No, Tiff. I can’t believe it took me this long. John _knows_. He must have figured it out ages ago.”

“Then why wouldn’t he say anything?” Tiffany leaned forward and kicked her feet up onto the chair.

Bruce stopped at the end opposite of her and placed both his hands on the table top. “I don’t know.” He let out a huff.

Bruce went quiet. A million thoughts swarmed in his head. Bruce never imagined he’d end up in a situation like this. Of course, this wouldn’t be the first time someone had figured out his secret. Both Iman Avesta and Amanda Waller had been clever enough to see through his lies. But this was _John_. Someone who was not only close allies with Harley Quinn, but also someone who had become a constant in his life.

“What am I going to do?” Bruce pleaded.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, maybe you could _talk to him!_ Just go up to John and ask him questions to subtly figure out if he knows or not. And if he doesn’t,”— she shrugged— “then move on.” Bruce wasn’t convinced, but before he could respond Tiffany snapped her fingers. “Say you got a hidden part of yourself that you’ve never told anyone, and then ask if he knows what it is. He’ll bring up Batman if he does.”

“But what if he doesn’t know, I’ll have to come up with some hidden secret. What would I even say?”

“I don’t know,” she said, “Say you got a gambling problem or something,” she paused. “Say you’re addicted to pills! Oh! I know! You’re a porn star!”

Bruce gave her a look, “Tiffany, I swear to god—”

Tiffany laughed, “Bruce, I don’t know what to tell you. Just say something, does it matter? I mean, you told me. Why can’t you tell John the truth?”

Bruce heaved a heavy breath and closed his eyes, “I don’t know. It’s just… I’ve never had to deal with this before. John’s never wanted Batman, well, maybe he wants to date Batman,”— Tiffany snorted— “But he’s never cared. I’m worried about how he’ll react. How this will change how we are together. With John, I don’t have to be myself. I can be someone else, and if I tell him who I really am, then… I’ll have to be better.”

Tiffany stared at Bruce as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“Wow, Bruce. You have issues,” she deadpanned.

“Tiffany-”

“You don’t want to lie to him, that’s fine! Just tell him the truth! Explain it to him and he’ll understand.” With a sigh, Tiffany hopped off the table. “He _wants_ to talk to you, Bruce.”

“What makes you so sure?” He asked, and Tiffany rolled her eyes.

“Just trust me on this. But, like, seriously. I guess it’s not really my place because he’s _your_ friend, but it seems like he’s got a lot of issues of his own he’s dealing with. And I don’t think he wants to tell you because he’s got this ‘ _holier-than-thou’_ image of you.”

Before Bruce could get a word in, a head poked around the corner and John Doe himself waltzed into the room.

“Who’s got a what kind of image?”

Both Tiffany and Bruce jumped from where they were standing. Before she could respond, Bruce met John with a smile and he ran with the first lie that came to his head.

“Tiffany,” he started, “was just telling me about her new _boyfriend,_ Dave, who _apparently_ doesn’t want to meet me because he’s scared of me.” Bruce faked a chuckle and stared pleadingly at Tiffany.

She smiled nervously, “Yeah, my boyfriend. Dave. H-He’s such a… guy- a lame guy.” Bruce stared at her.

Nice one, Tiff.

John grinned, “You have a boyfriend?! That’s so cute!” He clasped his hands together. “I wish _I_ could date someone. But I bet they’d be lame too.” John said with a wink toward Bruce, who rubbed at his temple.

Tiffany cringed as she watched the two.

John walked up to the table and gestured around the room, “Geez, have you guys cleaned anything? What have you two been doing in here?”

Bruce chuckled, “Hey, we’re working on it. Why don’t you go check on Alfred, I’m sure he needs your help more than we do.”

John gave Bruce a thumbs-up. “Can do, Brucie-boy!” John walked past Bruce. “Have fun talking about Tiffany’s boyfriend.”

Before John could turn away, he met Bruce with his gaze for a moment longer than was normal, and Bruce noticed, for a brief second, a flinch in his eyes. Without another word, he strolled out with a bounce in his step.

Once they were sure John was down the hallway, Bruce slammed his hands down on the table.

“Oh my god, he knows I lied!” Bruce shouted in a whisper. “He heard everything we said!”

“What?!” Tiffany whisper-shouted back, “He looked like he bought it. Why would he play along if he knew you were lying!?”

Bruce scoffed, “You don’t know John. He’s smarter than he wants you to think. He hears _everything_! He’s just being passive aggressive! He’s like this every time he catches me in a lie.”

“Speaking of lying,” Tiffany pointed at Bruce with flat palms, “I thought you _just_ said that you didn’t want to lie to him anymore?”

Bruce made a surrendered sigh, “I know… I panicked,” he cringed. “Tiffany, I’m so sorry.”

“Uh, yeah, you should be. Now I have some fake boyfriend?” She gave Bruce a perplexed expression. “And who the hell is Dave? I would never date a Dave, he sounds like a total tool. Bruce, you _know_ I have a girlfriend!”

“I- what? Since when? Who!?” Bruce’s expression suddenly turned into that of both concern and confusion. Tiffany, on the other hand, looked to be on the border of collapse.

“You met her! The Commissioner’s daughter!?”

“You’re dating _Barbara_?!”

“Bruce, can we focus please!?” Tiffany yelled, and Bruce realized exactly how loud they were now.

“Okay, okay,” he said with a heavy breath, and ran his hand up his face and through his hair once again. “Tiffany, how do I fix this?”

“Bruce,” Tiffany said, her tone thick with irritation, “It’s not my job to fix your relationship problems.”

Bruce faltered. Tiffany was right, as usual. It was easy for him to do the things nobody else wanted to do when he wore the cowl, but here, in his own skin, there was a weight inside him that held him back. Batman was fearless, but Bruce was afraid.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said.

“Stop saying sorry and go talk to your boyfriend.” Tiffany waved her hands at Bruce, as if to shoo him out of the room. “You’ll be fine.”

Bruce nodded, “Thanks, Tiff,” he said, and rushed out of the room.

Tiffany looked down and groaned in frustration as she realized she had just been left behind to deal with all their dirty dishes by herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce found John away from the others, alone in a hallway and staring out a window, unmoving. That was until the sound of Bruce’s approaching footsteps caused John to turn to face him with a grin.

“Bruce!” John chirped.

Bruce didn’t know how to start; he hadn’t exactly thought this through.

“Hi, John. Can we talk? In private?”

“Sure, buddy, whaddya’ need?” John asked.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.” Bruce reassured him, which didn’t exactly explain anything to John.

“So _ominous_ , Bruce.” John giggled quietly to himself. “Lead the way!” He grinned. Bruce tried to return the smile but through his nerves all he could do was grimace.

Bruce wanted to do this somewhere more quiet. Away from Tiffany and Alfred, somewhere they wouldn’t be interrupted. He needed to see this through, the whole way. And he knew the perfect spot.

 

* * *

 

John followed behind Bruce, only making a few complaints, as Bruce forced him to climb back up the five-story mansion.

“Bruce, are you serious!? Do we have to talk all the way up here!? Do you, at least, have an elevator or something?”

Bruce chuckled to himself, “What happened to the energy you had earlier?”

“That was before we ate, Bruce! I’m still digesting.”

Bruce couldn’t help but scoff, “Digesting? John, you barely ate anything!” Bruce laughed as John used the wooden hand-railing to pull himself up the steps. Bruce grabbed John’s hand and nearly dragged him further up. “If an injured person can make it to the top, then so can you.”

John groaned loudly, “I have half a mind to punch you in your knife wound.”

“As long as you punch me at the top,” Bruce grinned, “And hey, we’re almost there,” Bruce reassured him, “You said you wanted to see the whole mansion. There’s still two places I haven’t shown you yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they reached what looked like the final story and just as John was about to walk into the hallway, Bruce turned to a wall and opened a door that revealed another, much smaller, staircase.

John made a noise that was a mix of a frustrated groan and an excited giggle, “Another floor, Bruce! How big _is_ this place!? Why do you even need six stories!?”

“Where else would I put the concert hall and basketball court?”

“No indoor swimming pool?” John asked with a smirk.

Bruce chuckled, “That’s in the south end.”

Giddy with anticipation, John climbed ahead of Bruce. He faked oohs and awes before he could even see what was above. When John stuck his head up to look, he scowled. The motion sensors turned the lights on automatically and John got a good look around.

To John’s disappointment, Bruce had led him to the manor’s attic. It was, to put it nicely, less extravagant than the rest of the house. Though, that wasn’t saying much, as it was still the attic to a _mansion._ Wooden walls and floors, plenty of fancy vintage furniture collecting dust under white sheets, and an old musty smell that filled the room. A natural staple of any true attic. It had tall ceilings, like most of the mansion, and it was cold. Presumably due to the old roofs, which were thin enough to hear the rain from the other side.

Bruce could tell John was trying to figure out what was so special about this place.

“Buddy, not that I’m not enjoying this exclusive tour of your… attic, but did you really have to drag me all the way up here?” John raised an eyebrow at Bruce as the two wandered around the room.

Bruce raised his hands at John, “I know, I know. But it’s actually important. This place,” he paused, “It’s meaningful to me. And I couldn’t think of a better place to talk to you.”

“You’re gonna’ tell me a story from your tragically traumatic childhood? Poor little orphan Bruce?” John flopped down on one of the covered couches, only to have years of piled up dust burst around him. John coughed as he fanned the air around him, and Bruce only watched.

“You deserve that, John.”

Bruce leaned against the railing around the stairs and crossed his arms. He started his story by taking in a breath, “When I was younger, I used to come up here to get some space. I’d want to be alone and this was really the only place I could run to. It just felt confining, but safe, in a way.”

John nodded, “I know the feeling,” he muttered quietly to himself.

“Al always knew where I was, but he’d give me time by myself. Guess so I could take a break and cool off. Alfred’s always been considerate of me,” Bruce said with a smile. “Eventually he’d come up here and try to talk to me. I remember one time, when I was around thirteen, I think, he came up here, and he sat down with me on the floor, and we just talked. He told me it was okay, I wasn’t in trouble, and I was allowed to have this safe place, but it wasn’t necessary, that he was there. He’d always be here for me, and I could come to him whenever I wanted.”

Bruce paused as he let the memories come back to him. “He wanted me to know that I didn’t need to hide things from him, and I didn’t need to keep secrets and push people away.” Bruce looked around him at the familiar room, “I don’t think I’ve been up here in twenty years,” he scoffed. Bruce turned back to look at John, who was silently taking in what Bruce was telling him, though he clearly didn’t understand the point. “I tried to open up, I really did. I had,” he hesitated, “a _few_ friends over the years. A few people I was close to.”

Though none of them worked out.

“But, to be honest, I haven’t opened up. Not really.” Bruce spoke slowly, “Especially to you, John.”

John rolled his eyes, “ _Bruce,_ we’ve been over this, haven’t we?” He chuckled. “You know I’m okay with that!”

“But that’s the thing, John!” Bruce said as he approached John and knelt down on one knee in front of him. John was mildly surprised as he stared down at Bruce. “ _I’m_ not okay with it. I don’t _want_ to lie to you, or push you away, or hurt you because of my own problems.”

“Buddy, you could do whatever you wanted to me, and I’d still be here! You’re stuck with me, Wayne. Remember, we’re-”

Bruce interrupted him, “’We’re-two-threads-in-the-same-stitch’, yeah, I know,” He said quickly. John furrowed his brow and smiled, it was a look of amusement that bordered on irritation.

“But that’s the point, John. I want things to be different. I _want_ us to have a relationship where we’re honest. Where we don’t expect the worst in each other. Where we don’t have to lie to ourselves and pretend we don’t mind when the other says something hurtful. I want to talk to you John, I really do. I want us to talk to each other when there’s a problem. So, we can fix it _together._ ”

John scowled and contemplated for a moment before he smiled with a nod, “I’m good with that. I wouldn’t have to keep my mouth shut every time you lie to me.”

Bruce gave a sad smirk, “Whenever either of us is too condescending or hostile, we can talk about it.”

“Yeah, we can talk! Turn into real chatter-boxes. I’ll finally now what’s going on in that _deep dark head_ of yours.” With each word, John aggressively poked the side of Bruce’s head.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. One bridge was crossed. Now was the hard part. “John, there’s one more thing I need to tell you.”

“Geez, Bruce. You going to give me your whole life story?” He muttered, “Not that I mind. You could tell me your business deals and I’d still eat that up. That voice of yours,” John paused as he held his arms open and clenched his fists. “ _It gives me chills_ ,” John said with a growl before he giggled in a low voice.

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Shutting that down right now.” This response elicited a burst of laughter from John. “I’m serious, John,” Bruce said as he stood up.

John shut his mouth tight, trying to stifle his grin, “I’m listening.”

This was it.

Bruce tried to even out his breathing. He could feel his palms and the back of his neck start to sweat. His face grew cold.

He hadn’t said a thing yet, Bruce could still back out. He could make an excuse, John would be okay with that.

This thought was exactly what made Bruce open his mouth, “There’s parts of myself that I’ve never told you. I’ve hidden it, and I’ve never meant to tell _anyone_ about it. And this is new to me. But I need to tell you because it’s… It’s who I am.”

John smiled and grabbed Bruce’s hands, as he stood up from his spot on the dusty couch. Bruce was immediately pulled away from his intense gaze at the floor. “Bruce, it’s okay. I know.”

Bruce could feel relief overtake him. “You do?” It was everything Bruce hoped this confession would be like.

“I already know you're transgender.”

Except it wasn’t.

“And while I appreciate you caring enough to tell me, I want you to know that it doesn’t change a thing,” John said lightheartedly.

Bruce was dumbstruck. “Wha-“

John stared back, confused. “ _What_?”

Bruce pulled his hands out from John’s and covered his own face. “What,” he said, slightly muffled, “John, no. That’s not what I’m- What are you even talking- What?”

John stared at him, completely lost. “Wait. So, you’re saying that you’re not trans?”

Bruce pulled his hands away from his face, “No! I mean, yes. I _am_ trans, but, John! That wasn’t what I was talking about!” Bruce was just so tired, he had practically whined everything he had said. Although, he couldn’t help but laugh. “But thank you for your support, Jay. _Geez_ ,” He muttered under his breath.

John gave a confused laugh, not quite understanding the conversation. “Then what are you talking about…” Then realization hit.

John stared at Bruce, wide eyed. His face then immediately formed into a scowl. John moved away from him and crossed his arms. “What’re you talking about, Bruce?” John asked, faking like he didn’t exactly know what Bruce had tried to tell him.

“John, I—”

“Hm? Yes, Bruce?”

“You- You know?”

“Not sure. Maybe I don’t know. Maybe what you think I know, isn’t actually what I _do_ know, and if you want me to know what you think I know, then maybe you’ll have to actually tell me.”

Bruce rubbed at his temple.

John was _not_ giving him an out of this conversation.

“Come on, _two words_ , buddy boy.” John growled at him.

Bruce took in a breath, “John,” he paused.

John raised an eyebrow at him, subtly telling him to go on.

“I…”

It was the moment that would test everything Bruce was trying to change. Everything Bruce promised himself, everything he promised _John._ It was the moment that would change everything that was to happen. And with John’s hazel eyes staring straight into Bruce’s brown, the same eyes that could see through any façade Bruce tried, see so far past Bruce’s masks that it made him feel sick, Bruce couldn’t have felt more terrified.

By some miracle, Bruce managed to open his mouth and take in a breath.

“I am… Batman.”

Bruce’s eyes scanned John’s face, waiting in anticipation for some reaction. A few seconds of silence went by before John’s face finally relaxed into a smile of relief, “Wow, really? How surprising! You always throw me for a loop, Wayne!”

“You’re not funny, John,” Bruce said quietly.

“I’ve been waiting _so long_ for you to tell me,” John said through gritted teeth. “It’s kind of crazy! You are _so_ oblivious!” John playfully gave a shove to Bruce’s chest.

This show of affection was what broke through Bruce’s nerves. All the terrible ways Bruce thought this situation may have turned out didn’t happen, and Bruce couldn’t have been more relieved.

John continued, “I kept making jokes, trying to make it _obvious_ that I already knew! Geez, Bruce. What made you finally realize?” John said as he paced around the room, waving his hands around him.

Bruce rubbed at the back of his neck. “Actually,” he said, a little sheepish, “It was Tiffany who brought it up. She figured it out way before I did.”

“Wow. You told Tiffany before you told _me?”_ He placed a hand to his chest and feigned hurt. “I didn’t think you would sink any lower. You are such a bad detective, Mister The Bat Man!” John said with a laugh.

Bruce stepped toward him. It was such a surreal thing: hearing John so casually refer to him by his greatest secret. He placed his hands at John’s waist. “John, I am so sorry. Does this change anything? I need to know, please.”

“Oh, come on, I figured it out _ages_ ago. I’m not saying I knew back in Arkham, _but_ ,” he drew out the word, “I knew back in Arkham. So, why would it change anything?”

Bruce smiled and reached to pull John closer. “I know, I’m sorry. It wasn’t right of me to get into this relationship when I was still hiding such a massive secret. It was just… hard.”

“Guess you had to put the extra effort in.” John chuckled to himself. “Tiffany told me that!”

“We rely on her too much for her age,” Bruce snorted. “God, I am such an idiot,” Bruce said, as he leaned his forehead against John’s.

“Nah, you’re too hard on yourself, Bruce. You’re fine,” John said and nuzzled closer into Bruce.

Bruce pulled away from him and started making his way down the stairs, “Come on.” He called back to John.

John raised an eyebrow, “Where are we going?”

“I said there’s still a place I haven’t shown you yet.”

John clasped his hands together and sprinted down the stairs. “Ooh, is it your _vigilante lair_?”

Bruce smiled, “Uhm, actually, yes. It is.”


	2. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one last place Bruce needed to show John. And John couldn't have been happier. Though, in hindsight, this may not have been the smartest decision, but maybe it was about time for Bruce to finally give in to the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, credit to my editor Lainpinky131!
> 
> (Also, the tw: Discussions of Mental Illnesses & Ableism in Society will only appear in the later half of chapter three!)

John couldn’t have been more excited as the elevator descended into the caves of the mansion.

“You _do_ have elevators! Couldn’t have installed them in the normal parts of your house. Only in the super-secret Batman Dungeon?”

“It’s not a dungeon, John. It’s just a cave where the bats live.”

“You have actual bats living under your house? You literally have a bat-cave.” John grinned, “That is so cool, Bruce!”

Bruce smiled. Thinking on it, it was _a little_ cool.

As the elevator lowered farther and farther, John was only growing more excited. He was hunched over with his hands together. Bruce had never seen his grin so wide.

“Okay, John.” Bruce placed a hand over John’s shoulders. “Calm down.”

“How can I calm down? I’m just so excited, Bruce! Over the moon! I mean, holy crap!”

Finally, they descended past the stone walls and John got a real look around the entire cave. The ice cold air instantly filled the elevator and Bruce took in a long deep breath. He sighed in relief. He was home.

John hadn’t even waited for the lift to land before he hopped off the platform and sprinted down the catwalks.

John spun around, admiring everything that surrounded him: the massive open size of the lair, the cold wet breeze that enveloped them, and the misty darkness that breathed beneath the catwalks. “Amazing!” He blurted out. His loud voice disturbed the small brown blobs hanging from the ceiling. A few of them dropped down and flew above the two, revealing themselves to be tiny squashed faced, pointy eared bats. John cackled, “You weren’t kidding! You have actual blood-sucking bats living under your house!”

Bruce chuckled as he stepped off the platform, “They don’t drink blood. They’re Little Brown Bats. They eat bugs.”

“That’s less cool, but still awesome! Were they here before, or did you import them in from China or Egypt or something?”

“Uhm, no, they were here first.”

John looked over to the side and gawked at what caught his eye. He rushed over to the shelves of gadgets and weapons, and most importantly, the Bat Suit.

John ran his hands down the suit’s abs, admiring the individual pieces. “Wow! Batman, in the flesh! Sort of.” He paused, “It’s so weird seeing this without your chiseled chin in it.”

Bruce nodded, coming up behind John, “I know what you mean. It feels empty, like I’m in the wrong body-“

“It’s like you got skinned, and someone turned you into a rug.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide. “Thank you so much for that image, John.” Bruce slowly approached the opposite end of the work table.

John turned his attention to the table, where mounds of tools and broken gadgets laid haphazardly. Tiffany obviously didn’t care much for tidiness. Though, John didn’t seem to mind, as he took this opportunity to fiddle with the various objects.

“Is this a real Batman smoke bomb?” John said and held up the small circular grenade. “Can I have it!?”

John had asked a question so similar not that long ago. In an alleyway behind a bar, John wanted something for assisting the vigilante in his mission. Bruce, fueled by his own affection, couldn’t resist giving John a lesson in wielding a batarang. Bruce never could have imagined giving a vital piece of the Batman identity to someone else, but with John, he found he was doing unexpected things on daily basis.

This however, may be overstepping Bruce’s ever-changing boundaries. An edged weapon was very different from a broken explosive device.

“Bruce? Pretty, pretty, _pretty please?”_

Bruce crossed his arms and gave John a strict look. “No.”

John threw his arms up, “Oh, come on, Bruce! What harm will it do!?” Bruce answered with a grunt of irritation. “Fine,” John said and returned his attention to the pile on the table. He continued to rummage through it.

“Stun guns, tracking bugs, ooh, what’s this?” John said as he held up a piece of unfinished technology. It was a cylinder-shaped object, small enough to be held in one hand. “Looks like an improvised explosive device. Someone’s looking to blow something up, Brucie-boy?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You can blame Tiffany for all of this, she’s gets a little too excited making new Bat-tech. I’ve turned her down almost every time she’s come up with something.”

John smirked and picked up something else. “You sure you don’t need something that looks like it goes on the end of a dart gun?” John chuckled, “Probably for long distance shooting. Maybe Batman needs _that_?”

Bruce cringed, “I’m _pretty_ sure he doesn’t. But hey, if he ever wants to start long distance hunting, maybe he’ll try it out.”

John smiled and turned around to look at the shelves of batarangs on the wall. “Hey! Looks just like the one I have!”

“Wow, I wonder why,” Bruce said in a monotone voice.

“You know, I’ve become a real dead shot. I can prove it to you, Bruce!”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “That’s okay, I believe you.”

John took one of the blades off the wall. “You get the suit on, we could have a real test!”

“Why would I need the suit? You plan on stabbing me with that?”

John giggled, “Only on accident.”

Bruce reached his arm out to grab the batarang from John’s hands. “As great as that sounds, I think I’ll pass.”

John stepped away from him and leaned against the shelves. “Come on, Bruce!” He begged.

“John.” Bruce leaned over the tabletop, trying to grab at him.

John snickered, “It’ll be so much _fun_!”

Bruce circled around the table and stepped close to him. “The batarang is not a toy, John! Nothing here is a toy. Everything you see here is a weapon designed to incapacitate hostiles and can be _lethal_ if used incorrectly. It’s not for _fun_ ,” Bruce declared in John’s face. As soon as the words left him though, he caught himself. Bruce hadn’t meant to sound so upset, he hadn’t meant to raise his voice or become so controlling, but being surrounded by these dark caves and deadly weapons, it was easy for him to get lost in another suit.

John stared back. He was quiet and bit at his lip before setting the batarang down. “Fine. Guess B-Man himself is starting to shine through.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed at his temple. “Sorry, I-“ He picked up the batarang and handed it back to John. “Here, you can show off your skills. It’s okay.”

John grinned and happily took it.

Bruce turned around and started to walk away from the gadgets. “I think I can find a place open enough so you don’t hit anything—"

John hadn’t even waited before pulling his arm back and throwing the batarang as hard as he could. It flew impressively to the complete other side of the cave before clashing into the stone walls and inelegantly falling through the catwalks, down to the dark pits of the caves.

The two were speechless as they heard the quiet sounds of the batarang bouncing off the rocks and falling deeper and deeper, until it finally hit the ground with a soft splash.

Bruce could barely manage to turn to look at John, whose lips were pursed and his eyes wide.

“Uhm-“ John stammered out, “Do you… Do you want mine back?”

 A moment went by, and Bruce burst out laughing.

“What range that was, John!” Bruce shouted through his laughter. He grabbed his side. “Where in the world were you aiming!? Oh my god, John!” Bruce covered his face with his palm, “Did you think it’d stick to the wall?” Bruce came closer to John, who rubbed his hands together.

“I- uhm. That was probably a bad idea…”

“No kidding. Geez, Jay. Now, why was I ever worried about taking you down here?” Bruce tried to stifle his laughter after he saw John scowl. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, John.”

John scoffed, “Sure sounds like it, buddy.” John smiled as Bruce wrapped his arms around him.

“You are incredible.”

“Okay, okay, I get it, Bruce.” John said as he placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes at Bruce, who was still snickering. John lightly patted Bruce’s chest as he continued, “I got it, no more throwing things in the batman-cave.”

“I never thought I’d have to make that one of my rules. No killing, no seeking revenge… No throwing things in the batcave: _Batman’s code_.” Bruce paused, “John, you are amazing. I mean that.”

“Yeah, sure, pal.” John smiled.

“Let’s get you away from all these weapons. Besides, I want to show you the rest of the place.” Bruce stepped away from John and grabbed one of his hands, leading him down the steps. “No throwing anything else, though.”

“Promise! Cross my heart. No more throwing stuff,” John grinned.

As Bruce was pulling John toward the center of the cave, he flung his arm around John’s waist. And in doing so, his hand casually grazed over John’s hip. However, a large object in John’s pocket made Bruce doubletake. Instantly, Bruce stopped smiling and looked John in the eye, who was only mildly confused. Or at least, playing innocent.

Bruce reached his hand in John’s pocket and pulled out the same broken smoke bomb from earlier.

“John… What are you doing with this?” Bruce asked sweetly.

John faked a gasp and raised his hands in defense. “Now how did that get there!? Must have fallen in, honest!”

Bruce stared back.

John smiled, “Well, when you said I couldn’t take it, I didn’t think you really meant I couldn’t take it!”

Bruce sighed, “Yeah, yeah. Keep walking.” Bruce gave John’s shoulder a shove, before he went back to return the grenade to the table, in a drawer this time. John giggled as he rushed over to the next thing that caught his eye.

“You keep souvenirs or something?” John called from the other end of the cave.

He was looking closely at the ‘trophy room’ Bruce had set up. Why Bruce put the effort in, he couldn’t say. Maybe as a way to remind himself of the good he was doing, of all the bad people he had stopped. Or maybe it was a reminder of his failures, the people he couldn’t save.

“So many _bad_ people here, Brucie, quite a collection.” John said, and Bruce shrugged. John looked to the blank slot. “Got an opening for someone else?” He laughed, “Wonder who’s gonna’ get on your bad side next,” he grinned.

“Hopefully no one, but who knows, with my luck? I don’t have the best track record with… friends.”

John moved on, looking at the next ‘trophy’. Bruce glanced at John then gave the blank shelf a long look.

He came up behind John, who was leering up close at the Lady Arkham mask. Face to face with the empty glass eyes.

“How’s it hanging, Vicki!? Keeping Bruce company down here?” John tapped against the mask’s forehead and laughed to himself. He turned his head to look at the other memorabilia lined up in a row. John then immediately went into an extremely exaggerated English accent, “ _Oi, Bird-Brain, it hard to breathe in ‘ere? What’s with the gas mask?”_ John then switched his voice to an over the top deep American accent, as if imitating a stoic politician, “ _Maybe you just hate the smell of burnt skin, from Mr. Two Faced Politician.”_ John covered his face with his hand as he cackled.

Bruce stood in the corner of the platform, his fingers rubbing circles into his temple.

“I just realized something! I stole Bruce away from all of you! He’s my best friend now! And more!”

“John, can you… stop?”

John slowly stopped laughing. “Stop what?”

“Making jokes… About them. About, my past. It’s not something I can look back on and laugh. So, can you…”

John opened his mouth but paused. “Oh, oh yeah! Sorry. Gosh, I didn’t mean to make you upset, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled, “It’s okay.”

“Let’s just move out of this area for now.” John turned away from the line-up of masks but just as he was about to walk past the final shelf, he paused. John stared at it for a long moment, and Bruce knew exactly why.

This wasn’t going to be good.

“Brucie, buddy, pal… Mind telling me what _Catwoman_ is doing here!?” John shot Bruce a look. “That… Catlady, in your den?”

Bruce groaned loudly, “John, it’s not what you think.”

“Really? Because it seems like pretty damning evidence!”

Bruce held his hands out to John, “John, I need you to understand this. Catwoman and I? Are not a thing. I have _never_ been involved with her, no matter how much everyone seems to think so. We don’t even work that well together, and I trust her just as far as I can throw her.”

“But Bruce! You can throw her _pretty_ far! I saw it myself!” John smiled, “But I get it! Ugly trash like her just likes to act like she owns everything. Gets under my nerves, just like _Riddler_!”

Bruce muttered under his breath, “Okay, you don’t have to be angry. She hasn’t done anything.” After a moment of John continuing to glare at Catwoman’s goggles, Bruce smiled. “Come on, Jay. You know you’re special to me. More than anyone else. You can trust me on that.”

John smiled at Bruce and placed a hand to his own chest, “Of course I trust _you_ , Bruce,” and then immediately pointed at the goggles in anger, “It’s _her_ I’m worried about!”

Bruce chuckled and pushed John away from the line-up. “Okay, okay. I think she understands.”

“You better tell her to watch her back, now that _I’m_ here!” John pointed to himself.

Bruce smiled, “I will, John, don’t worry. And, by the way,” he grinned, “I’m allergic to cats.”

John couldn’t contain his burst of laughter.

Bruce grabbed John’s hand and attempted to drag him away, but as soon as their fingers touched, John’s recoiled in pain.

“Ouch!” John rubbed his fingers together, “Man, I think the batarang sliced my fingers up. How do you not constantly cut yourself with those things?”

Bruce gave him a scolding look. “I wear gloves.”

John laughed, “That’s so smart!”

“Keeps my fingerprints off of them too. Protects my hands, and my secrets.”

John giggled, “You always think ahead, Bruce! You’d do anything to protect your secrets! Well, I guess you _did._ Not anymore, right? Now you’re getting everything out in the open.”

Bruce smiled softly, glancing away from John, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“What gloves would be best for me? I really don’t like things on my wrists, so I was thinking something like what Harley wears! But more like… me!”

“So, purple instead of red?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing.

“Yeah! You think those cropped gloves would look good on me?” John mimed like he was pulling on gloves.

“You know, John? I feel like you would look great in anything you wore.”

John laughed, “Such a smooth line, Wayne.”

Bruce scoffed, “I mean it! You could make anything work for you.”

“Anything?” John tested the waters, “Even makeup?”

“Yeah, why not? I mean, I wear makeup.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Really? It… doesn’t look like it.”

“Well, yeah, it’s mostly just to cover up scrapes and bruises, but also to make my eyebrows look less messy, smooth out my complexion. Little things. But, I usually only put the work in for parties or meetings.”

John grinned, “You know, if you contoured your chin, Batman would be unrecognizable.”

Bruce let out a burst of laughter, “Maybe I’ll do that next time! That’s genius, John.”

“It’s true!” John said, chuckling.

Bruce continued when their laughter died down, “But seriously. Wear whatever you want. I think you’ll look great, and it’s not just the rose-tinted glasses talking.”

John didn’t give a wide grin, but instead, a genuine smile. “Thank you, Bruce. That-That means a lot.” John then immediately rolled his eyes, “But that’s not saying much. I mean, fashion advice from you?” John cringed, “I’ll look somewhere else, Mr. Khakis over here,” he said, as he gleefully skipped up the small stairs to the next platform.

“Hey!” Bruce called out, as he chased after him. “I stopped wearing them after Tiffany gave me an earful about how ugly she thought they were. I can’t believe I was bullied into it by a teenager.” Bruce shook his head.

“That’s great! They were _awful_ , Bruce!” John said through laughter.

“I get the point already, I’ll throw them out if you want, geez.”

“Good riddance.”

John breezed past the computer, apparently uninterested in the large piece of technology that spanned the wall. Bruce watched him, as John strolled through the catwalks, reaching his hand out under the small waterfall that had grown slightly in size due to the intense rain. John giggled at the ice cold water that cooled his fingertips.

“Geez!” John shouted out, as he looked out to the vast shadowy parts of the cave that went undiscovered. “This place is huge!” John’s laugh echoed all around Bruce. It filled his head and that’s when the situation really hit him.

John was standing in the center of the cave, grinning and laughing and making jokes, completely accepting every part of Bruce that he had tried to hide. The spot lights shined on John, making him glow in the dark openness of the cave. It was strange thing for Bruce to feel, he couldn’t quite describe it.

Bruce was overcome with whatever these feelings were, and he couldn’t stop his legs from racing to John. Bruce wrapped his arms around John’s waist and pulled them close to each other. John was only momentarily surprised before the two locked eyes, and Bruce pushed their lips together in a dry and chaste kiss. John instantly wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, however John wasn’t given enough time to escalate the gesture before Bruce pulled away and showered John’s face in quick pecks.

John let out bursts of sharp giggles as Bruce planted a kiss on John’s nose, cheek, jaw, forehead, and whatever else he could find.

“Okay, Bruce!” John said between laughs, slowly leaning out of Bruce’s grip. “Bruce,” he said smiling, “ _Bruce_!”

Bruce looked John in the eyes with a smirk, “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

“You are so smitten! Control your hormones, Wayne!” John joked and lightly booped Bruce on the nose.

Bruce let out a chuckle, “I… I’m just so happy, John. I’m sorry if that was too forward.”

John scoffed, “Nah, it was perfect,” John grinned wide and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I don’t think it was perfect. I’m not _that_ good of a kisser,” Bruce said as John ran his fingers through the bits of hair at Bruce’s neck.

“Well, how was _I_!?” John beamed, his eyes wide and open. “Was I at least better than Catwoman?”

Bruce let go of John and playfully pushed himself out of John’s grasp. “John, I swear to god! I just told you—!”

John bent over laughing, “I know, but I couldn’t resist the joke!”

Bruce shook his head then slung an arm around John’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here, it’s getting cold.” The two began to walk back to the elevator and John slipped his arm around Bruce’s waist. He was careful to avoid the bandages that protruded under Bruce’s button-up.

“Hey, Bruce? Can I stay the night?”

Bruce laughed, “Not sure, won’t Harley be pretty upset with us,” he joked.

John waved his hand, “Nah! The plus side to her never noticing me, is that she doesn’t care when I’m gone!” John laughed, though Bruce didn’t quite find it that funny.

John staying the night wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. Bruce was sure they could find something else to do, despite him growing increasingly exhausted the longer he stayed in John’s presence. He hoped that John would be content with immediately going to sleep, but given John’s excited attitude, Bruce knew he would have a long time to wait before he could finally get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bruce was overcome with whatever these feelings were..."  
> Me: *narrator voice* "The feeling was friendship, but neither of them had ever experienced it."
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! This one was a long time coming, as I wanted to have Bruce and John explore the batcave even before episode 4 came out! Awesome that I finally was able to incorporate it into a fic! ^ ^ Also, it was fun writing a lot more fluff and humor, as the next chapter has a lot more angst (that's where the tw/mild depictions of violence comes from) I don't think it's that bad or graphic, but just be aware for when I post the next one.
> 
> I won't leave you all hanging for long! I can promise that if you comment, I'll be sure to get the next chapter out sooner! ;P
> 
> If you want to support what I do, you can maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ChoPyArt)!  
> Or become a [patron ](https://www.patreon.com/ChoPyArt)and get exclusive content! 
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr here!!](https://chocolatepyrusart.tumblr.com)


	3. The Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of getting everything out in the open, Bruce and John finally resign themselves to an intimate cuddle in front of a fireplace, but John makes it anything but relaxing for Bruce. Though, the two are able to ask their most wondered about questions, and they finally get answers. Well, at least, some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the trigger warning of "Discussions of Mental Illnesses & Ableism in Society", so just to let everyone know. There are moderate descriptions of mental illnesses and coping mechanisms, as well as a slight description of some violence, nothing major of course. Also, the chapter has characters discussing ableism in society, as well as in Arkham Hospital. Nothing too bad, but I thought everyone should be aware.
> 
> Thanks for coming this far! Also, sorry for the delay! ^ ^
> 
> Credit to my editor [Lainpinky131](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131)!

John and Bruce were laughing when they left the parlor. Still arm in arm, they made their way into the kitchen, where Alfred was washing dishes. Bruce and John cheerfully greeted Alfred, who had just finished drying his hands. Though Alfred hadn’t greeted them back, instead, he did something different.

“Bruce, I’d like a word with you,” was all Alfred had to say to make Bruce completely lose his humorous air. John noticed this too as his grin faltered and he looked between the two cautiously.

“Everything alright, Al?” Bruce asked, a little hesitant.

Alfred turned to him with a smile, “In this household? Nothing is ever alright. Windows need treating, the gutters are almost all rotted, the roof is in desperate need of a repair-“ Alfred trailed off and Bruce gave him an unamused look. “Nothing of interest for John, I’m afraid,” Alfred turned to look at John, “so, if you don’t mind…”

John got the hint.

“Yeah! Sure! I’ll… I’ll go find Tiffany,” John said nervously. He gave Bruce a look as he walked passed him to the doorway. “Good luck, buddy-boy,” he muttered and gave him a thumbs-up, before rushing out the room.

Now alone, Bruce circled around the kitchen island. He kept his hand on the counter-top, nervously trailing his fingers over the marble. “So, what do you want to talk about? Pretty sure you’re not actually going to tell me about the gutters.”

“So, you’ve told John, then,” he said, apparently cutting right to the point. “About your… second career choice.”

Bruce hesitated with a nod, “Yeah, I did.” Bruce needed to be careful in how he worded things here. Alfred was often just as stubborn as Bruce. Convincing him of anything took time and with John, it made things even more difficult.

“Are you alright with it?” Alfred asked.

Bruce was confused by the question, “I mean, yes. I think so. What do you mean?”

Alfred had a look of worry on his face. “I am simply… concerned. You didn’t tell him out of obligation, did you? Was it because he had already found out? Tiffany told me what you two had discussed back in the dining room.”

Bruce stopped him before he could continue, “No! No, it’s not any of that, Al. I told him because he deserved to know… And I trust him. After everything we’ve been through, John’s never given me a reason to doubt him yet, so I won’t act like he already has.”

“And I hope he _never_ gives us a reason to distrust him,” Alfred said with a smile, which instantly calmed Bruce’s nerves. Another instance of Alfred being the shining beacon in Bruce’s empty life. Bruce never knew how to bring up his relationships to him, so hearing Alfred’s reassuring words cleared any of the worries Bruce previously held.

 “So, you’re saying you’re okay with…” Bruce trailed off.

“With you and John?” Alfred interrupted, “Yes, that is what I’m saying.” Alfred gave Bruce a soft pat on the shoulder. “I’m glad.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “For what,” he asked with a smile, “That I’m starting to open up to people? That I’m back in the dating pool? That I’ve hooked up with someone who wasn’t Selina Kyle?”

Alfred laughed, “Oh, heavens no. I would hope you would have more sense than to fall for Miss Kyle. John may be an odd fellow, but I can at least trust him not to make off with half the silverware and all the good china.”

“John’s not really interested in any of that expensive stuff,” Bruce said with a laugh. “Though, he did try to pocket a smoke bomb back in the cave.”

Alfred placed a hand to his temple. “Perhaps I spoke too soon.” He sighed and shook his head, “Be careful, Bruce.”

“When am I not?” Bruce smirked and left to go find Tiffany and John.

 

The two of them were chatting by the front door. Tiffany had pulled out her umbrella from a bin and was checking it for stray drops of water.

“Leaving already?” Bruce asked as he strolled closer to the two. Tiffany looked at him with a sad smile.

“Yeah, I’d like to stick around. But…” she glanced at John. “I feel like the two of you really don’t want a crowd.”

“Hey, John,” Bruce asked, “Would you mind getting Tiffany’s coat from the closet?”

John was a little surprised by the request, “Okay? It’s purple, right?” He said slowly and went off away from the two.

Tiffany gave John a smirk, knowing full well what Bruce had just pulled there. “So…” She spoke quieter, “Everything worked out?”

Bruce hesitated then gave a nod. “Yeah, surprisingly.”

She scoffed, “It wasn’t _that_ surprising.”

Bruce smiled, “Thank you though, for the help. Everything was just so complicated, I just felt like dropping this bomb on John would ruin everything we had. We really don’t need anymore problems. So, thanks. It’s… nice to have someone I can talk to.”

“Don’t mention it,” Tiffany said, as she tucked stray hairs behind her ear. “But, I gotta’ ask. You and John?” Here it was. “What’s the deal? Like, Al said the two of you were working together, _under cover garbage_ ,” she muttered with a dismissive scoff, “And I don’t want to assume, but… Is that it?”

Bruce knew exactly what to say to change the topic. He could so easily derail the entire conversation to avoid the question. Bruce thought about the ways he treated John, the way he had introduced him: his acquaintance, his ally, his friend. John had even called him his ‘significant other.’ They both seemed to tiptoe around the correct word. Many times, Bruce would fall back into only claiming to care about John and give no other description. It was like their safe place, and Bruce could so easily crawl back inside.

But, as he looked over at John, who was pushing through the spare coats in the closet, desperately trying to find the correct one, Bruce smiled. “No, there’s more to that. I… I like him, I really like him.”

Tiffany gave Bruce a confused look, “So, are you two… dating… or something?”

Bruce paused, then nodded. “Yeah, we are.” Bruce looked at Tiffany with a shrug, “I guess he’s my boyfriend.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, gross, Bruce,” Tiffany said just in time as John came back with her coat.

“You’ve got a cool jacket!” John said as he handed it back to her. “I was really tempted to swipe it!”

Bruce cut in flatly in unison with Tiffany, “Please don’t.”

Alfred came out from the halls and gave Tiffany a tight hug. “Don’t stay away too long, my dear girl.”

Tiffany laughed, “I won’t, Al.” She pulled back and looked to Bruce as she put on her jacket. “I’ll see you around, Bruce. Good luck with… everything.” Bruce muttered a small thanks as he opened the door for her. Tiffany pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked at John, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Uhm… Bye, John.”

John waved at her, as she pulled open the umbrella and walked out into the rain.

Alfred let out a sigh once the door was closed and placed his hands behind his back. “Well, I think it best if I turn in for the night. Shall I call you a taxi, John, before I go?”

John’s mouth slightly opened as he tried to find an answer. “Uh- I don’t know.” He looked to Bruce. “Do I need a taxi, Bruce?”

Bruce smiled and shook his head, “No, that’s alright, Alfred. Good night.”

Alfred paused but nodded understandably. “Well, good night, the both of you. I will see you two in the morning.” He gave John a polite nod and left them alone in the empty foyer.

After a moment of silence, John smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Whole open house to ourselves! What should we do?”

“Sleep?”

John burst out laughing, “That’s so boring!” Bruce smiled. He had an idea.

 

* * *

 

The two found themselves in front of a massive lit fireplace. John was curled up on the couch, and Bruce knelt on the marble floors, stoking the wood. The flames lit up the entire room, making the dark walls glow a warm reddish-orange. The room itself was smaller than anything else in the mansion, the low ceilings made the room feel… Not confining, but _intimate_.

“I can’t believe you, John,” Bruce shouted out, wrapped up in the middle of their conversation. “Quinoa is delicious! Add yogurt, wheat germ, and a ripe banana, and you’ve got a perfect smoothie!”

“I don’t even know what half that stuff is, Bruce!” John laughed. “But that sounds disgusting! All your rich people food is weird! Protein spinach-kale-almond milk bulk whatever,” John said with a disgusted groan.

“Everything you just said,” Bruce pointed at him with the iron poker, “I have almost every day. You think you can maintain this physique if you eat crap? Cut out fatty foods, high sugars, alcohol,” Bruce said as he counted off on his fingers.

John laid across the large couch, “Geez, Bruce. That’s crazy!”

Bruce laughed, “No it isn’t, John.” Bruce placed the poker back with the rest of the tools, slowly stood up, and wiped his hands off. Finally, he flopped down on the couch, near John’s legs. John then immediately sat up and scooted closer to Bruce, who in turn leaned back in the seat with sigh. At long last, he could relax.

“I’ve been up and down this mansion all day. My side is killing me.” Bruce leaned his head back. “It’s exhausting, vigilante work has nothing on this.” Bruce lazily rubbed at the skin above his bandages.

John scoffed in his face, “But you were asleep most of the day! Some host you are.”

Bruce shot a look at John, “I took _one_ tiny nap. Also, you left me _on the floor_! You didn’t even give me a pillow, some guest _you_ are.” Bruce smirked and let his eyes fall shut.

John stared for a few moments before he spoke up, “Hey, Bruce?” Bruce made a small noise in response, “You mind if I ask you something personal?” John’s voice was lower than normal.

Bruce paused, still keeping his eyes closed. “I suppose not.”

“Why did you decide to become Batman?”

Bruce lifted his head and looked at John, who was watching him inquisitively. “Geez John, asking the hard questions.”

John threw his hands up, “Just wondering!”

“I-I don’t know.” Bruce look back up to the carved plaster ceilings. This was a more complicated question than John knew.

Bruce continued, “I’d like to think that I’m just a huge martyr, risking everything to make the world a safer place.” He paused. “But I don’t think that’s it. Maybe I made that decision because I just wanted to take back control, it was like a flip switched in my head. I realized how in control I would be. How much happier I _could_ be. I could have an outlet for all this… _Anger_. And, I could have justice on my own terms.”

John nodded. “What did you do before the big B-man showed up?”

“Before?” Bruce didn’t know how to answer that question. So much had happened to him before he had decided to don his alternate identity. So much he wasn’t comfortable thinking about, much less talking about. “I mean, you probably already guessed I had a messed-up time growing up. Unhappy, not satisfied with anything, lonely, angry,” he paused. “I think I may have always had this mind-set, but it really only got worse when I grew older. When I graduated high school, I just always felt like nothing was enough. That everything was imperfect. That I wasn’t doing what I could. So, I just bummed around in a desperate attempt to find something to do with myself.”

Bruce took a breath.

“I’m not sure what motivated me, but this was kind of the turning point in my life. I dedicated myself to training and improving my health. I don’t actually remember much; those years were all kind of a blur. Just a lot of waking up early, exercising… And that cycled for a few years. I mostly remember being really exhausted,” Bruce laughed, “A lot of aches and pains, pulled muscles, working too hard by myself. Lots of time to think. But I kept telling myself, this would make things better. That I wanted this.”

“You didn’t have Alfred?” John asked.

“No, I actually left Gotham for a few years. So, I was on my own.”

John grimaced, “That sucks, Bruce!”

Bruce smiled and nodded, “Yeah, it did. It was really hard. You know,” he looked John in the eyes, “I bought a small penthouse building in Paris, so it was a completely new environment. I was more used to this traditional style of the mansion, so living in an open, modern, high-tech penthouse was something I had to get used to. I had to manage my own accounts, hire my own maids and chefs, I didn’t know _any_ of my chauffeurs. That time in Paris really taught me maturity, how to live on my own and deal with horrible things as they came at me.”

John listened politely to everything Bruce had been saying. He nodded along and understood what Bruce meant. But that last part definitely stuck out to John.

“It was harder than anything, you know what I mean?” Bruce finished.

John stared at Bruce for a long moment, and placed his chin in his hand.

“Bruce, I was homeless for a year.”

The two stared at each other, not saying a word. Though Bruce’s mouth was left agape.

“John, I-“

“I live in an abandoned subway station,” John cut in.

Bruce had no words.

“You have never been more unattractive to me than you are now, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce felt a little sheepish. He wanted to continue, but thinking on what he wanted to say next, he moved on. “Well, _anyway_ ,” Bruce embarrassedly tried to wrap up his thoughts, “I came back to Gotham and I told Alfred.”

John grinned and made a loud hum, “Must’ve freaked ol’ Alf out!” John pitched his voice deeper, “ _Alfred, I’m becoming a superhero!_ ” He snickered, “How’d he take the news?”

Bruce cringed, “Well… It could have gone better!” He paused, “But that’s not Al’s fault. Most people were _pretty_ freaked out by Batman when he first stepped into the scene.”

“Well, yeah!” John laughed, “A scary criminal who beats people up for a living!”

Bruce grimaced, “That’s certainly a… less nice way of putting it. But I get what you’re saying. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for me to keep my identity a secret. As a Wayne, I act the complete opposite,” Bruce shrugged.

John nodded, “People trust you, because you can pass.”

“Uh-what?” Bruce raised an eyebrow, “Pass? Pass for what?”

“For being mentally stable,” John said matter-of-factly. “For a neuro-typical. _A normal person._ ” John waved his hands around Bruce, “You’re like this picture-perfect bachelor without a care in the world!”

“You make me sound like an airhead,” Bruce laughed.

“But that’s why people like you!” John laughed and leaned forward on the couch. “You’re Gotham’s Prince! You get to lie and pretend, and your problems don’t affect your speech or body language. So people love you!” John then gestured to himself, “And then there’s me.”

Bruce scowled, “John, people like you too. There’s Tiffany, Alfred, _me_!”

“And Harley,” John added.

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Oh, yes, can’t forget Harley,” he said sarcastically.

“But that’s it! I spent a lot of time in Arkham thinking about this! You have the,” John made air quotes, “ _Pretty,_ mental illnesses.”

“Pretty?” Bruce asked, taken aback. “Why would you say that? My problems aren’t pretty!”

“No!” John yelled back, “I’m not saying they _are_ pretty, I’m saying that people like them more! Those are the ones people write romance novels about, depression, anxiety, PTSD,” John counted off on his fingers. “People just think of painters, introverts, and superheroes!” John placed a hand to his chest, “But no one gives a damn about me! They just think I’m scary, or creepy, or whatever.”

Bruce thought about what John was saying, and he couldn’t help but be reminded of the treatment the Arkham patients received. The abuse and dehumanization. Bruce had barely spent any time inside, but it had been horrific. He couldn’t have imagined what it had been like for John.

“No one knows a thing about what’s going on with me,” John said with a huff. He leaned back on the couch. “Is it borderline, bipolar? Am I on the autism spectrum? Maybe szhophrenia or antisocial? Hah!” John yelled out, “Who knows?! I’m just a freak, a lunatic, a crazy person, a psycho!”

“No, you’re not, John. You’re not any of those things!” Bruce could feel the heat rising in him.

John gave Bruce a look and grinned. “Don’t have to get so hot-headed, Brucie. You’re starting to get me _excited_.”

Bruce gave John a scolding look. Though he couldn’t hide his smirk.

“But I know!” John pulled his legs up and knelt on the couch cushions, facing Bruce. “If they’re going to be so prejudiced, then it’s their problem, not mine!” John exclaimed. “Screw em’, right!?”

Bruce smiled, “Yeah, screw em’,” he repeated and glanced to the floor. “I was fortunate to have people like Alfred and Lucius in my life. I’m still fortunate,” Bruce looked back up to John with a smirk, “I’m fortunate to have you.”

John let out a burst of laughter. “Nice line, buddy! You say the smoothest things sometimes! How do you do that!?” John pulled his feet out from under him; he was still wearing his shoes, Bruce noticed. “Well, I already asked you two things! It’s your turn!”

Bruce opened his mouth but closed it in confusion, “Are we playing a game or something,” he asked with an unsure laugh.

“Yeah, play along! Ask me something!” John leaned forward excitedly, eagerly waiting for Bruce’s question.

“O-kay? Uhm-“ Bruce didn’t really have anything he wanted to ask, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “John?” He started, and John nodded his head, gesturing for him to go on. “Are you still in love with Harley Quinn?”

Immediately, John’s smile was replaced with a frown and he leaned back on the arm rest. John let out a loud and long groan before blurting out, “Pass.”

“ _You can’t pass_!” Bruce shot back.

“That’s a dirty question, Bruce! Ask me something else.”

“Didn’t you say that you don’t want any secrets between us?” He said and crossed his arms.

John groaned once more, “Well, yeah!” He whined, “But there are secrets, and there are _secrets._ ”

Bruce scoffed, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ask me something else!” John said, kicking and jabbing the tip of his loafers into Bruce’s leg.

Bruce threw his arms up in the air, “Well, I don’t have anything else planned. You go again,” he said, and scooted away from John.

“Okay…” John thought for a second. “Am I the first person you’ve ever hooked up with?”

Bruce hesitated to speak. “Pass,” he said quickly.

“Oh, come on, Bruce!” John shouted out.

“No way! You get to pass? I get to pass.” Bruce asserted. “That’s how it works.”

John kicked his foot on Bruce’s thigh with more force than before, “Come on!” He prodded with a wide grin that would have looked innocent if Bruce didn’t know any better, “You can tell me! What’ll it hurt?”

Bruce shook his head. He grabbed the bottom of John’s shoe and shoved it away. “There is no way I’m letting you hunt down any of my exes.”

“Fine!” John said with a huff as he let his legs drop over the edge of the couch. “And I wasn’t going to hunt them down,” he muttered. “Just find out where they live and make sure they don’t come anywhere near you!” He said sweetly.

“And that is _exactly_ why I’m not telling you!” Bruce said with a laugh, which caused John to start giggling as well. Bruce was mostly sure that John was only joking, or at least, he _hoped_.

“Okay, your turn again, Bruce!”

Bruce really couldn’t think of anymore questions to ask John, so he went with something generic. “Uhm… What’s… What’s your favorite food?” If Tiffany were here she would have reprimanded him for asking something so uncreative.

“What a question!” John exclaimed and paused for a second in thought. “I like sugary foods, and coffee, and frozen desserts, and…”

“So, frapps and slushies?” Bruce asked.

“Bingo!” John gestured with a pointed finger. “Anything with flavor!”

Bruce smirked, that wasn’t really a surprising answer.

“What about you?” John asked.

Bruce thought for a moment, “I’m not sure. I think, probably something my abuela made. Like her paella.” Bruce couldn’t help but smile, thinking back to the delicious and warm smelling meals he had eaten as a child. Maybe a touch romanticized with age, but it still was nice to remember. “She’d make vegan dishes for me. That was always nice of her, I should have thanked her more often. She was sweet.”

John stared at Bruce with wide eyes, and then he grinned with surprise. “Wow, Bruce! I always forget you’re Hispanic!” He said with a laugh.

Bruce didn’t know how to respond to that. There were many times John made him speechless. “I’m sorry?”

Once John stopped laughing, he shot back at Bruce with another question. “So, I know when you told Alfred about Batman, and I know when you told _me_ , but when did you tell Tiffany?”

“Funny story,” Bruce said flatly with a fake smile, “She called the police on me after your run in at Wayne Tower. So, thank you, for that, John.”

All John did was giggled in response.

“But I suppose, it _was_ nice to finally tell someone the truth for once.” Bruce paused, “Speaking of telling the truth. I lied, back at the dinner table. I lied about Tiffany’s boyfriend. That wasn’t what we were talking about, and she doesn’t have a boyfriend named David or Daniel, or whatever.”

John grinned, “Oh, I know.” He raised a finger, “She has a girlfriend!”

Bruce’s eyes went wide, “Okay, how do _you_ know that? How does everyone know things about Tiffany that I don’t!?”

Bruce scoffed with a laugh and John chuckled.

Mid laugh, John’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, Bruce! I just realized,” John statement cut Bruce off as well. “I didn’t get to see the _Batmobile_!”

Bruce shrugged, “Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn’t even think about it.”

John made a wave with his hand, “It’s okay. You can show me some other time! I’d _love_ to see it up close.” John held his own hands, “Maybe I could even take it out for a swing?” John suggested hopefully.

Bruce smiled, “Yeah, we’ll go for a drive, find a nice place to park under the stars.”

“You’re joking, but I would love that!” He cackled, “Can you see me at the wheel?! I’ve only seen it briefly in newspapers and magazines, but it’s just so awesome! It’s like a tank!”

“That’s the idea, completely impenetrable,” Bruce mused. “Nothing stops it.”

“I can just imagine! Sitting at the front wheel! Full speed, pedal to the ground!” John mimed like he was gripping the steering wheel. His fists clenched. “Ramming through crowds of people! Bodies flying over top! Maybe even underneath,” he muttered. “Watch out for speedbumps!” John threw his head back as he let out a gut-wrenching cackle.

After his laughter died out, he caught himself and looked over at Bruce, who had a surprised, borderline horrified reaction to the image John had just described. “Ah, crap. Bruce! I- I didn’t… You know I didn’t mean any of that?” He forced out a chuckle, “Just same ol’ John, saying funny stuff again! Right?”

Bruce calmed and his face returned to a neutral mask. “Why do you say things like that?”

John paused and scoffed, “I don’t know,” he shrugged, “First thing that came to my head.” John nudged his temple with his fist.

“Okay… Why do you _think_ stuff like that?” John went silent, which was not a good sign. Bruce needed to say something. “If you don’t want to talk about it, you can… Pass, I guess. It’s okay.”

“You don’t want to hear it, you’ll just get freaked out!” John said and ran his hands through his hair. “I want to talk! But I don’t want to scare you off!”

Bruce held up his hands and reached out to John, though not close enough to touch. “H-Hey, it’s alright,” Bruce spoke quietly. “I won’t _ever_ judge you. Not for something like this.”

John nodded along, though it was clear he was unconvinced, if the way his eyes were glued to the floor wasn’t obvious enough.

Bruce wasn’t sure how to get John to believe him. He paused for a long moment, until a thought came to him.

“Remember when we got coffee outside Grant Park?”

John lifted his head and looked at Bruce, clearly confused by this unrelated question. He scoffed dryly, “Uh- yeah? Why would I forget that? That’s when,” he gestured between them, “ _This_ , started.”

“Yeah, but I’m thinking specifically, what I said to you…” Bruce said.

“That you were lactose intolerant?”

“John!” Bruce groaned out.

“Okay, okay!” He said in between giggles, “What did you say?”

Bruce spoke softly, recounting the previous conversation, “I said that if you ever needed help, you could come to me. I wouldn’t turn you away, and I’d listen to you.” Bruce reached out to grasp John’s hand.

“Okay?” John paused.

“I meant that. I’ll listen to you, John, about anything.” Bruce emphasized his point by lightly squeezing John’s fingers.

“You know,” John started and glanced at their hands, “For a guy who doesn’t like being touched, you sure are touchy today,” he grinned. “But I get it.”

John retrieved his hand and ran them once again through his hair, scratching at his scalp. John let out a long sigh. “So, uh- Why do I think things like that?” He recounted and took a breath. “I don’t know. Who knows, maybe it’s just because I like the excitement. I like the idea of… people in pain. Everything is so horrible and crazy and _terrible_ , but violence!” He laughed. “Violence is always there! It just feels like to me, people being hurt... I don’t know, Bruce. It just makes sense! Like, it’s my anchor! Something that brings me back to reality and makes me _feel alive_!” John couldn’t help but smile.

“Have you always felt this way?”

John scoffed, “As long as I can remember! Literally!” He chuckled. “Maybe it started back in Arkham? Hm…” John glanced off, thinking. He placed a hand at his chin.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Back in Arkham?” He asked and gestured for John to go on.

“Just, way back when, to get noticed you needed to make a scene. You wanted anything, drugs, a show, a _conversation_! You needed to pick fights!”

“That’s horrible,” was all Bruce could think to say.

“Oh, I know! But Harley, she gave me attention. I didn’t need to hurt her, I just needed to hurt other people! She gave me something to look forward to! She gave me a purpose, and I just had to do what she said! There was just something about her that I was drawn to.”

He paused.

“Maybe it was the same thing that drew me to you.”

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that before. The… dark parts of me.” Bruce chuckled, “You are so dramatic sometimes, John.”

The two laughed together, though Bruce’s own amusement was cut short, as he couldn’t help but think of the implications of what John had just said.

Bruce would have liked to say it was all Harley Quinn’s fault. That she messed John up back in Arkham. That everything that was dangerous about him was because of her. But it wasn’t. It went much deeper than that, and farther back than Arkham.

“What about you,” John asked.

Bruce turned to look at John. “What?”

“What drew you to me,” John explained. “Back then? Was it me rescuing you when you got jumped in your cell?” He smiled excitedly. A fun memory, by John’s standards.

“Well, I certainly… a _ppreciated_ that. But no… I think… when we talked at the tv. I can’t remember specifically, you have to understand,” Bruce rubbed at his temple, “I was on _a lot_ of drugs, John,” he scowled. “But I told you how I wanted to take down Harvey and Lady Arkham. And you – you knew, without me having to tell you, exactly what I was thinking, how… angry I was. It was weird, and small, but… it made me think that we were… the same.”

John smiled and nodded.

“And then when I started to get to know you, it was like, our relationship was only growing stronger. You make me laugh, and you try harder than anyone else in the room, and it’s just nice having you as a friend.” Bruce leaned against John and rested his head against his shoulder.

John bit his lip. “Gosh, that’s… so nice of you to say. I’m…” John rubbed at his eyes. “I’m touched, Bruce.”

Bruce knew that John had been conditioned from day one to connect violence with attention and something positive. None of this was a shock to him. None of this even perturbed him.

Bruce knew what he was getting into when he decided to take John’s hand and admit his feelings to himself. The same for John, they both knew that the other had problems that needed to be worked through. It was a different thing entirely to speak of them openly, though.

But they were there for each other. No matter what would happen, they were prepared for the worst. Both John and Bruce knew what they got into.

“I think it’s about time we get some sleep, it’s been exhausting, I’ve been confessing my thoughts all day, I still have a knife wound in my gut!” Bruce stood up and stretched his arms, making sure not to move his side too much. “I can show you to a guest bedroom.”

John scoffed in his face, “Guest bedroom? I was kind of hoping to, I don’t know,” he gave Bruce a look, “Stay in yours?”

Oh god.

“John, I-uhm,” he stammered out in a hopeless attempt to find the best words to get past this conversation. “I don’t think that- You and me… Or, really, anyone and me… uh—“

John’s eyes instantly widened, “Bruce, no! That’s not what I was asking!” John waved his hands in front of him defensively. “I just wanted to… maybe…” He paused. “I don’t know what I was saying… I wasn’t hoping for… _that_ \- so soon. But, yeah! I get it! I won’t push…!” John tried to cover the awkwardness of their words by grinning as wide and casually as he could manage. It failed, obviously.

But at least, to Bruce’s relief, both of them were as uncomfortable with where their topic had ended up as the other was.

“Promise!” John extended his pinky to Bruce, and Bruce took it with a shaky laugh. This gesture seemed to be becoming a common thing in their relationship.

Bruce waved with his hand, silently gesturing for John to follow him. “I’m sure my bed is big enough for the both of us.”

With the room darkened as the burning logs had turned into ash and embers, the two left side by side. John had wrapped himself around Bruce’s arm, and Bruce seemed only mildly concerned by this.

When Bruce finally returned to his room, he was lost in thought. He had been trying to plan out the next morning, what with John being an extra mouth to feed for breakfast, but his thoughts wondered his late-night duty. His mission with the Pact.

Bruce still hadn’t told John about the Agency, about Iman Avesta, Amanda Waller, and the real reason he infiltrated the group. The group that was run by someone John deeply cared for.

And at these painful remainders of what troubles were to come, everything came crashing down around him. Everything he had built with John, everything he decided to change for the better, was stopped dead in its tracks. Cold, hard reality peaked into the paradise Bruce and John had that day. From his happy thoughts of dinner, to their shared dance to a record, of Bruce revealing who he truly was, everything was put on hold.

Now that John knew Bruce’s most valued secret, what would change in the Pact. Would John tell Harley? What would Waller do if she found out? How did this jeopardize everything he had built as the vigilante? And how would this change the mission he and Waller had set out to complete?

Bruce still had work to do. And he had almost forgotten.

 

 

Though, the spiraling cloud in his head instantly dissipated when Bruce was suddenly grabbed from the front and a pair of bony arms wrap around his torso. Bruce had to keep himself as still as possible to avoid instinctively defending himself from his overly affectionate assailant.

Said attacker squeezed even harder when Bruce didn’t reject his hug. He eventually glanced down to look at John’s face, which was nuzzled into Bruce’s chest.

“ _John_ ,” Bruce asked, “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” John said with a grin.

Bruce couldn’t even begin to articulate how uncomfortable he was. Spontaneous shows of affection were not something Bruce could ever imagine himself getting used to.

“I’m not exactly someone you should sneak up on. I could have attacked you,” Bruce said, releasing the clenched fists he hasn’t even noticed he held.

John grinned, raising an eyebrow and looked up at Bruce. “I think it’s worth the risk.”

John stepped away from him, and Bruce could feel a weight lift off himself.

Bruce made himself busy in the master bathroom, preparing himself for bed. John instead took this opportunity, with Bruce behind closed doors, to sit on his host’s king-sized bed and make himself comfortable.

“Geez, Bruce!” He called from the other room, “I didn’t know they made beds this big! It’s crazy! Why do you even have this?”

When Bruce eventually emerged from the bathroom, he was greeted with the image of John sprawled out across the bed, the blankets and pillows already in disarray.

“You’re going to make the blankets smell like you, John,” Bruce said with playful smirk.

“Something to remember me by, buddy.”

Bruce let out a loud laugh. He approached the side of the bed, and carefully shoved John’s feet, _still_ in his shoes mind you, over to the other side.

Bruce crawled into bed and buried his face in his pillow.

John laid down beside him. He crept under the blankets, kicked off his shoes with a flourish, and rolled over to face Bruce. “My chest hurts, I think I’m getting indigestion,” he said with an odd smile.

“You okay?” Bruce asked, hesitant with confusion.

“Yeah, just…. a little overcome.” This made Bruce smile as well.

“I feel the same.” Bruce stared at John’s face, and he let his eyes close. Finally warm, relaxed, in a place where he could be close to someone he cared for, Bruce couldn’t have picked a better spot to fall asleep.

Until he felt cold fingers touch his face. Bruce didn’t even bother to open his eyes. All he did was sigh.

“ _John_?” He whined.

John didn’t answer. He only smiled, and continued to run his fingers through Bruce’s hair, down his cheeks, pushing waves and curls behind Bruce’s scarred ear. He stopped his fingers at Bruce’s chin.

“You’ve got little bits of stubble still here,” he teased with a grin.

Bruce smiled. “I hate shaving. I miss when I was younger, and I didn’t have to. But it just grows in patchy. You’d think after spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on hormonal treatments, I’d be able to grow a nice full beard.”

John rolled his eyes, “Ehh,” he shrugged, “I’m not sure I like the idea of Batman with a beard.”

Bruce opened his eyes at that. He spoke quietly, “Well, I don’t know. I think I’d look alright with a beard,” he said defensively. “I just have to grow it out, and you’ll see.”

John chuckled and removed his hands from Bruce’s cheek, and instead twirled his fingers through Bruce’s hair. He, however, didn’t remove his gaze. And even when Bruce closed his eyes again, he could feel John staring at him.

And, to be honest, he was too tired to care. Maybe someone watching over him while he slept would be a nice change.

He didn’t need to worry about what was to come, they had this time together. Everything that was left needing to be said could be dealt with later. They always had later.

Right now, is all that mattered. This one moment, shared only between these kindred souls. These friends. These lovers. No matter what would happen, they would always have this moment. Of exhausted legs, full stomachs, tired eyes, heads still swimming with trauma, and Bruce with a knife wound in his ribs. It wasn’t perfect. And they couldn’t have cared less.

The two of them knew that more tribulations were to come, but their time together was worth the risks. It would always be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, we have come to the end of all things, and the end of our journey together. Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with work and classes, so I've been putting off the final revision of this chapter until now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Apologies if I destroyed any of your headcanons! I had to bring some of mine into the light! ;) It was also really interesting writing the two just talk about what goes on in their heads, because Bruce and John are two characters I love to think about. I've spent so much time thinking about who they are and how they would see certain things, it's just so much fun. It's sad that the series is over, but the series ended on a sweet note. (with vigilante route only lol)
> 
> I also just love the significance of the locations. Of the cold and rainy attic, the freezing and wet cave, and then finally, once everything comes out in the "open" and there's no more empty "open" air between them, they get to be together, warm and intimate at the fireplace. i put so much work in this jfc
> 
> If you want to support what I do, you can maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ChoPyArt)!  
> Or become a [patron ](https://www.patreon.com/ChoPyArt)and get exclusive content! 
> 
> Check out my art [Tumblr here!!](https://chocolatepyrusart.tumblr.com)  
> You can also talk to me about Juce, Batman, Venom or whatever at my personal [Tumblr here!!](http://chokit-pyrus.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This one took a really long time to write, as it has been in development since my previous fic was finished. I put a lot of heart and effort into this, so please leave a comment if you liked it! I really appreciate it! I put so much thought into this series, so feel free to ask me any questions about it! Even if you're just a little bit curious!
> 
> The next chapter should be coming soon, I haven't figured when yet, but keep an eye out!! ^ ^ I won't leave you all hanging for long! But, I can promise that if you comment, I'll be sure to get the next chapter out sooner! ;P
> 
> If you want to support what I do, you can maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ChoPyArt)!  
> Or become a [patron ](https://www.patreon.com/ChoPyArt)and get exclusive content! 
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr here!!](https://chocolatepyrusart.tumblr.com)


End file.
